Tessen Fans
Tessen Fans are Yumi's only weapon on Lyoko, until she gained her Bo staff in Evolution. She is given a second one in the second season by Jeremie, who had updated the supercomputer. This increases her skill range and ways to block lasers. Use Yumi fights using two metallic Japanese war fans, also known as tessen. However, Yumi does not usually use real-world tessenjutsu, the martial art in which a closed tessen is used as a club, to fight. Instead, Yumi's fans are designed to be thrown like frisbees. Once airborne, the fans open fully and act like circular saw blades, slicing through their target and then returning to Yumi like a boomerang. However, the fans may injure her if she does not catch them properly. Despite being designed for mid-range fighting, Yumi may also use her fans at close-range by partially opening them and using them to slash at her opponent. The fans are also capable of blocking and deflecting laser fire. In the first season, Yumi only had one fan. However, in Season 2, she acquired another, enhancing her ability to both attack and defend. Also, since Season 4, Yumi is able to make her fans disappear and reappear in her hands at will, eliminating the need to carry them on her person, and also eliminating the need to catch them after they are thrown. An unusual weapon, the fans require a particular level of skill to use properly. In the episode A Fine Mess, when Odd and Yumi switch bodies, Odd had a difficult time battling Creepers using them and needed a short lesson from Yumi in order to use the fans effectively. Like Ulrich's katana, Yumi's fans may be destroyed if damaged, necessitating new ones to be virtualized to her avatar. In Franz Hopper, Yumi's fans are temporarily upgraded so that they fly longer and farther, and automatically lock onto and hone in on targets and strike at different angles; just like Odd's modified laser arrows. This upgrade came from X.A.N.A. where he sent a spectre to impersonate Franz Hopper to gain the team's trust and make them turn their backs on Jeremie. However, these upgrades and modifications were lost later in the episode. Use in other Media Video Games * Get Ready to Virtualize * Quest for Infinity * Fall of X.A.N.A. Novels * The Underground Castle * The Nameless City * The Army of Nothing * The Return of the Phoenix Appearance Yumi's fans resemble average tessen. In the original series, they have black or brown ribs and a white and pink floral design on their plates. While being used for combat, the plates glow pink. While a spectre on Earth, the design of the fans change to a yellow and pink background with white flowers. Also, when thrown on Earth, the fans acquire a serrated edge, resembling a circular saw. In Code Lyoko Evolution, the fans have black ribs and white plates with a pink and purple striped design on them. They also glow white instead of pink when in use. Trivia *Every member of the Lyoko Warriors except for Jeremie and Laura for obvious reasons has used Yumi's fans at least once: Aelita in Attack of the Zombies, Odd (in Yumi's body) in A Fine Mess, William in Lab Rat, and Ulrich in ''Hard Luck''. *Certain types of real-world tessen are thrown like Yumi's fans, although these tessen do not fold and have spiked ribs, and thus do not resemble the ones Yumi uses. *Throughout the original series, the ribs of Yumi's fans intermittently change between black and dark brown for unknown reasons. * Tessen are one of several types of Japanese war fans. Tessen were traditionally designed to look like harmless "cool one's self with a breeze" fans, rather than weaponizable fans. These were for situations where regular weapons couldn't be visible. Some swordsmanship schools trained students in Tessen use. The tessen was also used for fending off knives and darts, as a throwing weapon, and as an aid in swimming. * Tessen fans are one of several kinds of Japanese war fans. Other types include Gunsen "軍扇", which were intended to actually cool the user. Additionally, there are Gunbai Uchiwa "軍配団扇" and Uchiwa Shumokuzame "団扇撞木鮫". * The kanji for Tessen are "鉄扇", and the hiragana are "てっせん". Gallery Seasons 1-4 Yumi 006-1-.jpg|Fan seen up close. Sueurs froides 142-1-.jpg|Yumi as a spectre with her two Tessen Fans open. William 13-1-.jpg|William about to disintegrate the dual fans. Yumi get her fans back.jpg|Getting her Tessen Fans back just before being devirtualized by William. Yu pose.jpg|In Season 4 with both her fans. Yumi 02246A.png|Yumi opening her fan in the Desert Sector. Yumi Fan.jpg|Yumi with her fan in Season 1. Yumi 0234.jpg|Spinning around rapidly, she uses her Fans as shields. IMG_1239.PNG|Tossing the glowing Fans in Sector Five. IMG_1254.PNG|Her Season 1 fan handles are black. IMG_1255.PNG|HEEEE… IMG_1256.PNG|YAAAAH! IMG_1237.PNG|Holding her fans by her sides. Routine 010.jpg|Slicing through a Blok. Surmenage 246.jpg|She blocks a monster's laser with her Fan. IMG_1238.PNG|About to throw them in the Mountain Sector. Gravite Zero 268.jpg|Flying through the Mountain Sector. A Fine Mess Yumi-Odds fan to the rescue image 1.png|Odd in Yumi's body throws Tessen Fan into Scyphozoa. Bragging Rights Yumi and her fan image 1.png|Holding a fan up by her face. Bragging Rights robot spider is attacked by Fan image 1.png|About to slice a robotic spider in Bragging Rights. Déjà Vu Yumi fights a Blok image 1.png|About to attack a Blok. Déjà Vu Yumi about to use her Fan image 1.png|Preparing to throw a fan while holding onto the Overwing. Hard Luck Yumi vs William image 1.png|Throwing both fans at X.A.N.A. William. Hard Luck Yumi throws a Fan image 1.png|Throwing a fan in the real world. Hard Luck Ulrich uses Tessen Fan image 2.png|Ulrich using one of her fans. Hard Luck The door is open image 2.png|Yumi opens both fans, ready to guard laser fire. Hard Luck Tessen Fan attacks Kankrelat image 1.png|A fan heads right for a Kankrelat. Hard Luck Kankrelat hits fan image 1.png|A Kankrelat deflects the fan with it's laser. Ultimatum Tessen Fan hits Scyphozoa.png|The fan cut through Scyphozoa's tentacles. Ultimatum Tessen Fan hit Kankrelat.png|The fan hits a Kankrelat. Season 5 Rendezvous 2.jpg|About to throw her fans. CodeLyokoEvolutionJapanExpoParisNewCGIDesign2.PNG|Upgraded and modified tessen fan in Code Lyoko Evolution Warrior Awakens 13.jpg|Her fans seem to be glowing here. Warrior Awakens 15.jpg Warrior Awakens 14.jpg Rendezvous89|Yumi with fans at the ready. Rendezvous87 Rendezvous116 Yumi.PNG|Yumi prepares to throw both fans. ca:Ventalls es:Abanicos fi:Viuhkat fr:Éventail pl:Wachlarze Bojowe pt:Leque tr:Demir Yelpazeler Category:Weapons Category:Yumi Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Lyoko Category:Lyoko Warriors